


good dreams, bad dreams,

by fandom_and_stuffs



Series: something every day of 2017 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, day six and im already struggling great, more trash with my ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_and_stuffs/pseuds/fandom_and_stuffs
Summary: trash w my ocs





	

The wind whirls around them, sending leaves twisting and twirling through the air and into their hair. Rae laughs, trying her best to keep a tight hold on Sarah’s hand despite their varying speeds.    
“Rae, you gotta slow down,” Sarah says, laughing herself, because she is a slow runner and that is never a problem except in situations like this.    
“Never!” Rae shouts, grinning, and pulls her girlfriend along with her as she jumps over a log.    
“Babe,” Sarah’s words are barely intelligible under her giggles and the birdsong ringing down from the trees. The light beaming down on them is soft, dappled by the leaves on the trees that have branches they can’t even see for their height. The world is good, and they are good. 

  
Rae sits up in her sleeping bag, startled for a moment. Then, she lets out a sad sigh and lays back down. Sometimes the good dreams hurt more than the nightmares. 

**Author's Note:**

> okie dokie
> 
> barbaragordonpng.tumblr.com


End file.
